Doppelgänger
by tiffanywillow
Summary: Usagi wakes up from a battle and finds herself face to face with another Usagi. This story is a continuation of my other story "Once More with Feeling". Pairing: Usagi / Rei
1. Split

**Previously on "Once More with Feeling", the city of Tokyo succumbed to a singing curse. People were singing out their darkest and deepest secrets to each other. Finally, Usagi and Rei sang to each other their true feelings...**

 **In the end, Rei chose to leave Tokyo for a while so that she could get Usagi out of her system. After all, how could one defeat destiny?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Split**

The lake was still. So still as a perfect mirror, reflecting the sky. The moon reflected in the water and it shone just as brilliantly. It seemed peaceful but the girls knew it was anything but. Then, ripples were seen and the moon image was skewed, distorted. From the center of the lake, a dark, cloaked figure started to ascend, slowly and menacingly.

Mercury's visor was already down, scanning. Earlier, residents in the area had reported suspicious activities and Mercury knew there must be evil brewing.

Jupiter and Venus flanked Sailor Moon on both side, as they got ready to fight.

The figure stayed levitated over the water and slowly, it raised its wand. Dark energy struck down from the clouds and connected with the wand.

"Jupiter coconut cyclone." The thunder soldier fired the first shot. It hit an invisible barrier and then sizzled out. She fired again and got the same results.

"There is an energy field around it." Mercury pushed a button and the visor went back up. "Mercury Aqua raphsody." She tried her attack to see if she could take it down. Again, the field absorbed the shock and the figure laughed.

"Let me see if I can get the wand." Venus leapt up. "Venus love me chain." The chain penetrated the field but the figure waved its wand, and the energy chain melted.

"This can't be. What are we going to do?" Sailor moon had her wand poised, and hesitated. The figure seemed to be not attacking, but merely collecting energy into its wand. Should she try her shot anyway?

The dark energy stopped flowing and the figure laughed again. The wand slowly descended until it was aiming at Sailor Moon.

"Watch out." Jupiter picked up Moon and leapt. The energy missed, barely. The two rolled to a stop and Jupiter slammed her back into a tree trunk.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon tried to lift the hurt soldier.

"Bubble spray." Mercury quickly pulled down the curtain of fog and raced the two out of its original spot, as the dark lightning hit again. Venus started to attack, left and right, distracting and drawing the fire towards her.

"Now, Sailor Moon." Venus barked out her order.

Moon could see the figure's back was facing her. Perfect chance. She raised her moon wand and sent forth her attack.

The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion.

The same moment that Sailor Moon send out the shot, the figure turned and fired its wand. Simultaneously, both shots hit their intended target. The figure screamed and disintegrated, ashes raining down to the lake.

The thunder hit Sailor Moon in her centre mass and a piercing scream ripped out of her throat. She felt like her body was being tear apart. It was pain that she never felt before...

The last thing she heard was her soldiers yelling her name and rushing to her side. Her knees gave out and she collapsed to the cold ground...

* * *

Rei sat in front of the fire and stared into its depths. She had spent numerous hours here, trying to meditate and to get Usagi out of her head.

Just then, the fire flickered and it started to burn hotter than ever. Rei felt the evil aura spreading and a thought, clear as day, popped into her mind. _Usagi is in grave danger._

Rei leapt up from her cushion and transformed on the spot. As she raced down the mountain, she could only pray she wasn't too late to save her princess...

* * *

"Huh?" Usagi slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a bush. "How did I ...what?"

She got up, wincing in pain and walked towards the lake. Up ahead, she could see Mercury, Jupiter and Venus hunching over someone.

"Hey guys, I am okay. The shot must have sent me flying." Usagi slowly limped towards her friends and waved weakly at them.

The three stood up and turned to face her. Instead of their usual relief and warm smiles, fear and alarm were written across their faces. They looked at Usagi and then looked down at the body on the ground.

"Hold it. Who are you?" Venus spread her arms, protecting whoever was down there.

"It's me. What? Did you guys lose your memories again?" Usagi said half jokingly. Her heart was racing though, as she realized Mercury was in her attack stance. So was Jupiter. "Guys...what?"

Her question hang in the air as she looked at the body. She yelped out in surprise and took a few steps back. Usagi was staring at herself. "What? Am I dead?" Usagi quickly patted herself down. Solid body. She wasn't a ghost.

Slowly, the figure stirred and sat up. She winced in pain also, as she took a look around. Her eyes settled on Usagi and her eyes widened as well.

Mercury took a tentative step towards Usagi. "If you are not evil, then stay still and let me scan you."

Usagi nodded frantically. "I am me. You will see."

Mercury spent a good ten minutes scanning both Usagis, while the rest waited anxiously.

"Well?" Jupiter finally asked, unable to wait any longer.

Mercury pushed the visor up and chewed on her lips. Her eyebrows were knotted together in a deep frown, as she continued to study both of them. "Good news, you are both alive and human."

"Well, who is the imposter then?" Venus asked, confusion written all over. "Are you sure one of them is not a daimon or something?"

Mercury paused dramatically and then spit out the news. "Bad news, you are both Usagi..."

"What?!" The two Usagis said in unison.

The one on the ground stood up and brushed the dirt off her dress. "Okay, I am not Usagi. I think I know what's happening here."

"You are the imposter." Usagi pointed her finger at the other self.

"No. I am princess Serenity. I...I don't really know what's happening." Princess looked down at her brand new body.

Mercury came over and scanned Princess's body again. "I think whatever the wand does, it pulled you, the memories of being Princess Serenity and gave it a new body? That is my guess." Mercury shrugged her shoulders.

Usagi scratched her head in deeper confusion. "So...you are me but you are not me."

"In a sense. I always have to borrow your mind and body when you need my power, remember? Now, I guess I can fight along you guys." Princess said as she beamed at her soldiers.

"What. The. Hell?" A familiar voice rang out in the dark and everyone turned towards it. Sailor Mars leapt out from the darkness, breathless.

"Mars!" Usagi ran towards her, as if there was an invisible force pushing her.

"Yeah, what the hell indeed..." Venus muttered as she watched Usagi bear-hugged Mars.


	2. Seeing Double

**Chapter 2 -Seeing Double**

The night was still young as the group made their way out of the forest. They walked silently, each in their thoughts. Princess Serenity followed, awkwardly, alongside her soldiers. The body felt weird, alien...

Sailor Mercury walked too close to her and when their skins touch, Serenity almost yelped out. It was surreal. Being able to feel and touch. So, as she walked, she started to feel everything as she walked past. The low hanging branch from that tree...the roughness of someone's fence...the satisfying click as she pressed the cross light button...

When was the last time she held anything? Serenity realized quickly, the only thing she touched in the last few years was the silver crystal. That final battle, when she took over Usagi's body and helped her win the war. When the crisis was over, she sunk back into Usagi's sub consciousness. It wasn't a horrible place, not really. Serenity could still see Usagi living her life and she could still share her memories...so in a way, she had lived through her counterpart...

"Princess Serenity, maybe you should stay with Rei at the temple tonight?" Venus came up and walked along side her.

"If it's not too much trouble for Mars." She looked back at her trusted soldier. She caught a weird look on Usagi's face, and she deepened her frown.

Rei blushed and nodded slowly.

"I think, we should all stay together tonight." Mercury spoke up. "Right now, we don't know what the enemy's intention is, or whether princess can survive without Usagi present...what happens if the enemy kills one of you? There are just too many questions and we should all stick together. Rei, looks like we are all going to stay at your place tonight."

Once again, Serenity looked towards Usagi and caught the happy smile on her twin's face. From what she could remember, there was something going on between Usagi and Mars, and Serenity could feel a tinge of anger in her heart. How could Usagi betray Endymion like that?

* * *

Usagi hang up the phone and flashed a victory sign to everyone. "Told mom we are studying for a final. All's well." She happily hopped over and planted herself next to Rei. For some reason, Usagi felt more impulsive than before. She would have refrained herself from doing this, in case Rei didn't want her so close. Yet, Usagi couldn't resist.

Rei cleared her throat and shuffled a few inches over, putting a tiny gap between their bodies. "Unfortunately, my fire reading is not revealing much. I already called Michiru. I think her Aqua mirror might be more helpful."

Princess Serenity was walking around the room and tracing her fingers on random objects. All of a sudden, she let out a sigh. "I want to see Endymion."

The girls stopped and turned to look at the princess. Ami thought for a moment and then nodded. "Someone should call him. I imagine he would want to know when his girlfriend is split into two."

Usagi quickly looked down and fiddled with her shirt. She didn't want to talk to him, not yet. Not after the last conversation she had...

Ami, sensing the awkwardness, sighed and picked up her cellphone. "Hi, Mamoru. Sorry to wake you, but there is a situation. No...no Usagi is fine. She was hit earlier but she's fine now...mhm mhm...just come over to Rei's temple." She hang up the phone and gently patted Usagi on the back.

Just then, the door slid open and Michiru and Haruka walked in.

"Holy..." Haruka inhaled sharply and hesitated at the doorstep. Her head whipped from side to side, as she studied Serenity and Usagi. It wasn't until Michiru's poke that finally brought her out of her daze. Haruka quickly walked up to the princess and knelt down. Michiru followed suit.

"There is no need for such formality. Please get up, Neptune and Uranus." The princess went over and took their hands.

Haruka blushed profusely and stood up. She stole glances at Usagi and then at Serenity.

"I think someone's brain is having a hard time handling the two princesses thing." Michiru joked as she took out her mirror. "Now, Princess and Usagi, please stand side by side. Okay, here we go...,"

The room fell into a tense silence as they waited.

Michiru frowned as she continued to stare into the mirror, after it shone its light on the twins. "Okay, the mirror is showing that the silver crystal is split into two. Usagi, can you check your compact?"

"Oh my gosh..." Usagi cried out when she looked into it. She flipped it over so everyone could see. The crystal was surgically split down the centre, the other half was missing.

Doubt started to swirl in Usagi's mind. Could she still transform? She raised her hand and yelled her transformation phrase.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as Usagi successfully transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Princess Serenity, show me your crystal." Michiru requested.

The princess held out her hand and the brilliant crystal showed itself. Except it wasn't a whole crystal. Once again, only half was showing...

"Just as I thought. The mirror is not telling me much. There is a darker force at play, that has been actively trying to block my psychic powers. I am afraid our new enemy is both strong and smart." Michiru lamented while she looked at the mirror.

Usagi's heart started to race. Half a crystal? That meant her power was cut in half as well...how could she fight if she wasn't strong enough?

The meeting was interrupted once again when the door slid open. Mamoru came in, breathing heavily and walked right up to Princess. "Usako, you're okay." He put both hands on her shoulder. Then, a puzzled look crossed his face and he slowly let go. "Wait, something is different about you..." he looked around the room, and as his eyes laid on Usagi, Mamoru yelped and stumbled backwards.

"Hi, Mamo-chan." Usagi waved weakly.

"Hi, Endymion." Princess Serenity went over and helped him stand back up.

Mamoru looked back and forth at his girlfriend..s...and his mouth hang open in shock. "Okay, anyone ready to jump in with an explanation soon? What the hell happened?"


	3. What If

**Chapter 3-What If**

The sun peeked through the drawn curtains and Mamoru winced. He sat up and rubbed his forehead. Barely got any sleep, Mamoru sighed and got out of bed.

As if things couldn't get any worse between Usagi and him, Mamoru cursed at the turn of the events.

Princess Serenity was all over him last night and she kept one arm securely locked under his. He kept glancing over at Usako, who was sitting way too close to Rei, and all he got was nothing. No jealousy, no love, no nothing. In fact, she made sure not to make any eye contact with him.

He couldn't really blame her after the talk they had last week. When Rei suddenly decided to leave, Usagi showed up at his doorstep bawling her eyes out. Mamoru swallowed his pride and consoled her until she was calm enough to talk.

"Trust me, Mamochan, I still love you. But my heart, it feels like it's split into two. On one hand, I know the future we will have and I do look forward to it. We get to have Chibiusa. On the other hand, I...I think I am falling for Rei." Usagi said between her sobs.

Mamoru stayed silent and stared at his mug. A mug with cartoonish bunny ears and an unergonomic grip. A mug she gave him for his last birthday. It felt like a break up but it wasn't. Can they even do that without blowing up the world?

He nodded and showed his support, as Usagi continued to pour out her guilt and confusion over the situation. If only they didn't lose their memories due to that spell, maybe Usagi would never have fallen for Rei...

 _Ding dong_. The doorbell rang and Mamoru glanced at the clock. It read 8:30 am. Who would be here so early?

From the peep-hole, all he could see were the familiar odangos. Which one was her? Mamoru's heart started to race...

"Hi, Endymion." Princess Serenity beamed and held up a takeout bag. "Got us some breakfast. May I come in?"

Mamoru tried to hide the disappointment and forced a smile onto his face. "Serenity. Come in..." he stepped aside and allowed her to pass. He caught her scent as she walked past. For someone that looked like Usagi, she certainly walked different and smelled different.

"Thank you. I just want to come over and see how you are doing. Last night must be a huge shock." Serenity went into the kitchen and started to take out some plates. She must have caught the surprise expression on Mamoru's face. "Oh, I know everything Usagi knows. So, I know your place like the back of my hands."

Mamoru chewed over the last sentence. She knew everything Usagi knew. He was tempted to ask some questions...questions he would never ask Usagi.

"Let's eat while the food is still hot. We will talk later." Serenity dumped the food onto the plates and carried them out. "It's nice to do things for myself for once, no? Remember back at the palace, no one would ever let me step foot in the kitchen? How silly..."

Mamoru ate his breakfast in silent. She sat across from him, so familiar yet so unfamiliar.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she poured more tea into his cup.

He nodded. "Just trying to wrap my head around this whole situation." He offered a weak smile and then took a big bite of his food. He really didn't know what to say. He certainly hoped they would merge soon and everything would go back to normal. Usagi would be safe again...but Serenity would fade to the background once again.

"I know I am not Usagi and you are not my Endymion. He's inside of you, I know..." Serenity looked down sadly. "Not exactly what I signed up for either..."

"I am sorry." Mamoru looked down, feeling bad all over again. The other side of him only emerged in case of emergency, he couldn't just switch on the spot. "Look, I don't know what the enemy wants, but I am still glad you are here and you can be your own agent again."

Serenity looked up and her eyes were misty. "Well...I was wondering if we could go out on a date. I've always watched you guys from the distant, behind the looking glass. Those dates always looked fun...when I was the moon princess, I never get to experience that...and..." she stopped when Mamoru put his hand on hers. She looked up nervously.

"It will be my honour, my princess. Let's just go out and eat everything and have tons of fun, okay? " Mamoru knew it was the right thing to do. It wouldn't count as cheating, right? If he was dating the "same" person?

* * *

Rei stood up and stretched her sore back. An entire night in front of the fire and still nothing...Rei shook her head in frustration. She would have to try again tomorrow. She stifled a yawn and walked towards the bathroom.

She slid open the door and yelped. At the same time, the naked Usagi quickly grabbed the nearby towel and wrapped herself up. Both blushed profusely and looked away.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were still up...and taking a shower..." Rei backed away and then closed the door behind her. She leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Hi, Rei. I am done. It's all yours." Usagi appeared wrapped in a pink towel. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but then changed her mind. She merely shook her head and hurried back to the guest room.

Rei clenched her fists and groaned. Ami's plan sucked. "We should all stay together until we could figure out what's going on." No thanks to her, Rei's temple was turned into the senshi hotel...again! Rei just couldn't seem to put enough distance between her and Usagi. That one week in the mountain did nothing to cool Rei's head, and now, seeing Usagi everywhere she turned certainly didn't help either.

The hot water hit Rei's skin at a scalding temperature. Rei stood under it until her skin turned boiled. She could barely feel it...What was she going to do now? What would happen if Usagi and Serenity never merge? If they get to lead separate lives?

Rei opened her eyes when that thought hit her like a train...Would Usagi be freed from that fate? The fate of being queen of Crystal Tokyo?

She inhaled sharply and shook her head. For good measures, she started to bang her head against the shower stall, trying to banish that thought.

* * *

She chuckled slightly as she looked into the mirror. Her plan was working. Now all she needed to do is to taint Serenity's heart...then she can sit back and watch the world burn.

The witch leaned back in her chair and let out a throaty laugh. They have no idea what's to come...


	4. Empty

**Chapter 4-Empty **

Night arrived silently. Streetlights flickered on as daylight vanished. Tokyo remained busy, as people carried on with their business. A strange woman was walking down the street and no one noticed. She wore a pair of sunglasses, trying to hide her dark empty eyes. She pulled her hat lower, so people wouldn't see how pale she was.

The witch just wanted to walk among these people one last time...before she hatched her plan and burned them all. She could feel the excitement bubbling inside of her, imagining how these people would scream and turned to ash. That day was getting closer and closer, she could feel it, she could taste it. The day when there would be no more light and darkness would prevail.

It would've been near impossible to poison Sailor Moon's heart before...but now things would be different...

* * *

It had been two days since Usagi was split into two. Two days of not going home and finally her mom issued an ultimatum. Begrudgingly, Usagi packed up her stuff and headed back home, leaving Serenity still at Rei's temple.

"You seemed to be studying a lot, but why am I not seeing any improvements with your grades?" Mom cornered her just before dinner. She waved her spatula and demanded an answer. "Are you spending too much time with your boyfriend? Maybe I should talk to him..."

"Nooo." Usagi waved frantically. "I was with Ami and Rei and Mako and Mina. We were studying...I swear..."

Mom studied her face for a bit and then smiled, "okay, I trust you. Here, let's sit down and eat."

Usagi's stomach growled loudly and dove in head first to her mom's famous curry. The bowl was empty before her mom even sat down. Usagi smiled apologetically as she got up and helped herself to another serving. And then another. And then another...it was as if someone had unplugged her stomach, and all the food just fell through. Usagi rubbed her belly and still felt famished.

"Usagi!" Mom turned around and looked alarmed. "What has gotten into you?"

Usagi looked down and saw that she had about five bags of chips in her arms. Wait. When did she raid the emergency food corner? Embarrassed, she quickly put down all but one and then laughed uncomfortably. "I am just really hungry...from all the studying..."

Usagi quickly excused herself and ran to her bedroom. She knew something was wrong...she was a big eater with a bottomless stomach, but even this was strange for her...

"Ami, I think something is changing in my body. I can't stop eating." Usagi whispered to the communicator.

"What do you mean? You always eat a lot..."

"I just had five bowls of curry and rice, and one bag of chips, and I still feel like I haven't eaten in days..." Usagi sat down and stared into her reflection in the mirror. Perhaps it was her imagination, but she seemed skinnier than ever...

"I am coming over..." Ami announced and then ended the call.

Usagi hesitated and stared at her communicator. She wanted to call Rei. In the past she wouldn't have think twice, but now she knew she couldn't just call her whenever...their friendship had changed and Usagi wasn't sure if it would ever go back to normal.

Ten minutes later, Ami and Minako showed up, under the ruse that Usagi needed more tutoring from Ami.

Mom was over the moon and pulled Ami in for a tight hug. "Usagi's future depends on you. Thank you so much."

Usagi waited patiently until her mom was out of earshot, and had stopped barging into the room with snacks and tea.

Ami pulled out her Mercury computer and scanned Usagi. Minako leaned over and peaked at the screen. "Usagi, you lost ten pounds." Minako exclaimed. "Since the last time we scanned you..."

"How is that possible? I've been eating more..."

Ami was silent as she continued to type into the computer. She glanced up ever so often to look at Usagi, but for the next ten minutes, all one could hear was the frantic clicking of the computer keys.

Finally, she put down the computer and sighed. Usagi's heart sank. Ami's face said it all. It must be bad news...

"Ami, just spit it out. Whatever it is, we will fix it." Minako started to pace around the room.

Ami walked over and placed her hands around Usagi's. "We need to figure out how to get you and Serenity to merge...if not..."

"What?" Usagi's heart stopped. "What if we can't?"

Ami looked down and shook her head. "Even though you only have half the crystal right now, it is draining your energy faster than you can replenish."

"So, princess Serenity was the one protecting Usagi from the effects of the crystal?" Minako was starting to look scared.

"I guess..." All of a sudden, Ami sank to her knees and tears welled into her eyes. "I am sorry, Usagi."

"Ami, it's okay. We will figure out a way." Usagi wrapped her arms around the blue hair girl. "We always do."

Minako paced about and looked out the window. "Usagi, maybe you should give the half crystal to Serenity."

"What? Then I can't transform and fight. No. no way. Also, what if the crystal is draining Serenity too? We don't know that..." Usagi shook her head emphatically.

Minako turned and faced Usagi. Her face was blank, a new resolve set in. "I am not going to let you die, Usagi."

Ami wiped away her tears and stood up. "I will scan Serenity and see if the same thing is happening to her. If not, Usagi, please just give her the crystal. I don't want you to die..."

Usagi placed her hand over her compact and felt her heart sank.


	5. Burnt

**Chapter 5-Burnt**

The air was hot and suffocating. Everywhere she looked, all she could see were dark smoke engulfing everything in her path. With each breath she took, Serenity could feel her lungs burn. Still, she continued to run, searching from room to room. Where did Endymion go? He was just here...

The palace continued to burn, threatening to collapse at any moment. Serenity pressed on...she willed her legs to run faster and begged her body to hang on for just a bit longer...

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the building, knocking Serenity to her feet. Up ahead, she could see her senshi fighting an enormous army, as spilt blood flood the white pristine ground...

She struggled to her feet and took off running. Where was he?

All of a sudden, she could see a familiar figure walking ahead of her.

"Endymion!" She called out...her heart fluttered and she started to chase after the figure...

He turned and looked at Serenity with dark cold eyes. Next to him, Usagi was linked to his arm...

"What are you doing here?" Serenity grabbed Endymion and tried to pull him away from Usagi...

"He's mine." Usagi sneered and wrapped herself tighter around Endymion. "You are no longer relevant..."

"No. No." Serenity shook her head. "I won't give him up. Never."

Usagi's mouth twisted into an evil smile. She pulled out a giant sword and waved it around. "Then there is only one way to solve this..." she swung the sword down hard...

Serenity screamed as Endymion was cut in half. His hand reached out for Serenity as he fell...

"Noooooooooooooooooooo..." Serenity screamed and jolted awake.

She looked around and realized that was just a dream. She was safe and sound. The light flicked on and Sailor Mars rushed in to the room in her civilian form.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Her transformation pen was gripped tightly in her hand.

Serenity wiped away the sweat on her forehead and smiled embarrassingly. "Sorry to wake you Mars. I had a nightmare. That's all."

Rei breathed a sigh of relief and let her shoulders drop. "Are you okay, princess? Do you want me to stay here?"

Serenity smiled and shook her head. "I am okay. Go back to bed. Sorry I woke you."

Mars nodded and headed out the door. "Good night Princess."

Serenity laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. Her heart was still racing...

* * *

The witch chuckled. Unknown to the girls, someone's heart just showed a dark spot. Soon, that spot will spread until there was no hope left... She rubbed her hands together excitingly. This was her favorite part, really. Seeing hope being squeezed out until there was nothing left but fear and despair. She just needed to make sure to give the princess a nudge in the right direction...

* * *

Rei kept her eyes open for the rest of the night. Her heart was racing as well, adrenaline coursing through her body. That scream, sounded so much like Usagi's, it slammed a giant rock into Rei's heart. For a moment there, all she could think about was, she couldn't let Usagi die.

Frustrated, Rei lit another fire and sat down in front of it. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind..

Just then, the fire burned hotter and the flame danced...Something was showing, a message from beyond...

Rei opened her eyes just in time to see the flames shoot out, licking dangerously close to her long hair. She staggered backwards and stared at the fire with disbelief.

It had never done that before. Attacking her...

Then, a face flickered in the fire. It was Princess Serenity crying...Rei continued to stare...

Slowly, Princess Serenity turned and made eye contact with Rei. Except her eyes were void of humanity and they were as dark as the night. Rei gasped and stood up in alarm...

The cold dark eyes continued to stare...then Princess Serenity screamed silently and then the fire sizzled out...

* * *

The next day, the senshi gathered in Rei's temple again. Rain fell steadily, dancing rhythmically on the roof. Inside the room, everyone was silent and sullen.

Minako had just informed everyone what the half crystal was doing to Usagi's mortal body. Rei let out an audible gasp and stared wide eyes at Usagi.

"How are we doing with the research? Is there anyway to merge them?" Mako turned to Ami.

Ami shook her head slowly. However, she did notice Serenity breathed a sigh of relief at the same time...Was Serenity glad that they remained separate?

"At this point, all I can say is, Serenity is the only one that can withstand the power of the full crystal. Your body, even though mortal, seemed different than Usagi's. If Usagi continued to hold on to her half, her body would be drained completely in a week...according to my calculation." Ami explained, all the while looking at Serenity and studying her expression.

Rei bang her hands on the table, loud enough to scared Usagi. "You idiot." As usual, Rei lashed out in the only way she knew how...

"What?" Usagi looked back at Rei with misty eyes.

"Why are you still holding on to it? You found out about it last night. You should've just give it to Serenity..."

"Then I won't be able to transform and fight." Usagi clenched her fists, anger slowly surfacing...

"If you die, I will kill you." Rei stormed out of the room.

Tears rolled down Usagi's cheeks, as she sobbed silently.

Ami leaned over and placed a hand gently on Usagi's shoulder. "Usagi, please..."

Usagi shook her head. Stubborn as ever, she clutched her compact tightly in her hands. "If I am not Sailor Moon, then I am nobody. I wouldn't be able to protect anyone..."

At this point, Serenity raised from her seat and paced around the room. She thought for a while and then she addressed Minako. "Sailor Venus, what do you think we should do?"

All eyes turned to the general.

Minako looked down and sighed. "It would be best if you can hold on to both halves, princess. I am sorry, Usagi." She averted her gaze from the accusing looks Usagi was shooting her...

"Don't worry, Usagi. I will fight twice as hard to make sure everyone is safe." Mako came over and wrapped an arm around her distraught friend, "it's just temporary until we can figure out how to merge you two."

Usagi shook her head again. "What if I just hold on to this for a little longer? I will give it to Serenity if my body gets too weak. I can just keep eating to replenish the energy right?" She looked towards Ami for hope of a new solution...

Ami could feel her heart breaking, as she looked into Usagi's eyes. She understood why her friend was choosing such an illogical choice. If it was her, she might have chosen the same thing...but at the end of the day, Ami knew her duty was to make sure Usagi was safe.

"I am sorry, Usagi. There is no other way to save you. So, please, I am begging you, give up the crystal for your own sake." Ami blinked hard, trying not to spill her own tears.

The door slid open forcefully and Rei came storming back. Without a word, she ripped the compact from Usagi's hands. Usagi cried out as she tumbled backwards.

"Hey, stop that." Mako placed a hand on Rei's wrist. "Let her make her own choice..."

"Our job is to keep them safe. If one is too stupid to make the right choice, then we have to step in. Minako, tell me I am right." Rei whipped her head around and stared at the general.

Minako sighed and nodded. "Usagi, I am sorry. You can't die. I would rather you not be in the fight then risk you dying...I am sorry." Minako walked over and grabbed the compact from Rei's hand. She then handed the half crystal over to the princess.

"I will keep it safe until we can figure out a way around this, Usagi." Serenity knelt down beside the distraught girl and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be alright."


	6. Bliss

**Chapter 6-Bliss**

"Rei..." Usagi shouted at the top of her lungs. "Rei...where are my keys?"

Rei poked her head out from the shower, her hair dripping water as she stood and stared at Usagi judgingly. "How do I know. Don't tell me you lost it."

Usagi flipped her purse upside down and emptied out the contents on the bathroom counter. "Nope. Not here." She let out an exacerbated sigh and then closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Chibiusa appeared with a toothbrush hanging from her mouth. Except her hair was no longer pink. It was black, like Rei's.

Rei stared at the little child, confused. Something wasn't right, but it felt right...

"Rei-mama, did Usagi do something stupid again?" Chibiusa came over and gave Rei a hug. "Oh, and are you coming to the parent-teacher meeting tonight?"

Mama? When did she become a mom? Rei's smile stayed frozen on her face, while she nodded to the little child. "I will be there. Seven-o-clock. Sharp."

"I am glad. Out of the two mommies, you are the reliable one." Chibiusa skipped off to finish her morning routine.

Usagi walked over and planted a big kiss on a Rei's lips. "Okay, honey. I will be home around five. I will see you after work, okay?" Usagi frowned when Rei didn't respond. She brought a hand to Rei's forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Mamoru. What happened to Mamoru? Why is Chibiusa calling me mama?" Rei was starting to wonder if she might have a fever and was delirious...

"Rei? Are you okay? We broke up like ten years ago. Ever since I lost my power, remember? Maybe I should call the school and ask for a substitute teacher. I am staying home."

"No, you go. I am fine..." Rei quickly put on her clothes and exited the washroom. On the dining table, there was a newspaper spread open. Rei glanced at the date and paled. 2027. What?

Rei slapped her face hard. Nope, still here. She walked over to the window and looked out. Apparently, now they live in one of the high rises and Tokyo looked nothing like the Tokyo before.

 _Brrrrrng_. Her communicator rang and she jumped. Hesitantly, she flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Sailor Mars, where the hell are you? Neo Queen Serenity is making an important announcement today and we need you here for extra security." Minako' voice boomed uncomfortably loud. "You are 30 min late."

"Um, what? Uhhhhh okay okay where are you?"

"The royal court, duh..." Minako hang up before Rei could ask more.

Rei put down the communicator and rubbed her own head. What the hell was happening? The last thing she remembered was wrenching out the compact from Usagi's hands...

The light in the room flickered once and the room turned dark. The front door opened and Usagi entered holding two giant bags of grocery. "Okay, before you yell at me...there was a giant sale at the market and I was hungry..."

What? Rei looked out the window and it was dark already...

Usagi put down the bags with a thud and then ran over to Rei. Throwing her arms around the confused girl, Usagi leaned in for a kiss.

Every fibre in Rei's body was screaming...This couldn't be happening, but Rei returned the kiss nonetheless. She knew it couldn't be real. Perhaps she was cursed. Perhaps she was thrusted into a parallel universe...Deep down, Rei wanted this!

"So, shall we get started on dinner?" Usagi started to walk towards the kitchen. She looked back once and beckon Rei to follow...

The light flickered again when Rei got to the kitchen. It was empty. Dirty dishes stacked tall in the sink, the room had a faint smell of curry, and Usagi was nowhere to be seen.

"Rei?" Usagi appeared behind her, holding a small candle. Rei turned and blushed. Usagi was wearing a transparent nightie, her hair was down and she had a dreamy look on her face.

"Come to bed...make love to me." Usagi leaned in closer and whispered to Rei, sending shivers down the fire soldier's spine.

The flame started to dance, casting weird shadows on Usagi's face...

"Wake up, Rei. Wake up..."

"Huh?" Rei slowly opened her eyes. She was back at the shrine. Minako stood beside her cot and she looked annoyed.

"Took you long enough. Didn't know you could sleep so soundly." Minako got up. "Princess Serenity wanted to talk to the both of us."

"Oh. Okay..." Still disoriented, Rei replied slowly. It was just a dream...she couldn't help but feel disappointed.

* * *

The witch crackled and took a sip of her wine. "Oh, Mars..." The spell she put on Rei was quite powerful and the witch was pleasantly surprised at how detailed the "dream" was.

"You could have her, you know?" The witch talked to Rei's image in the mirror. "The fate of the world lays in your hands..."


	7. Started

**Chapter 7-Started**

Serenity had called a meeting with Mars and Venus. For some reason, she didn't feel the need to talk to the other two. Earlier this week, she had sensed that Mercury's loyalty didn't exactly lie with her, and seeing how close Jupiter was to Mercury, perhaps it was best she excluded them from now on...

"Princess, what's wrong?" Venus sat down, concern written all over her face.

A long sigh escaped the princess's mouth. She played with the string on her pyjamas and frowned. "We need to talk about what will happen next..."

Mars hadn't made eye contact ever since she entered the room. Serenity briefly caught her eyes and she blushed profusely. Somehow, Serenity knew it was because she looked like Usagi.

A flare of anger flashed through, catching herself by surprise. Serenity bit her tongue and tried to calm herself. So, she turned to and only talked to Venus.

"It's been a week now. I can't just stay in this room any longer. I want to go out, I want to see Endymion whenever I want...and...I want to live."

A soft gasp escaped the senshi's mouths. "Princess, you are free to go. Just...make sure one of us is with you. We still don't know why the enemy split you two, and no other villains had popped up since...it unnerves me." Venus looked at the princess with pity.

Once again, Serenity felt angry. Never had she raised her voice...never had she yelled at her own guardians...but today, the fury took over.

"I don't want your protection. I want to LIVE. My life was cut short when Beryl invaded my kingdom. I was shoved into a new body and forced to hibernate till Usagi, my body, her body, was in mortal danger. I watched as she kissed MY Endymion. I watched as her heart strayed." At this point, Serenity glared at Mars. "I watched as she hurt my Endymion."

Tears brimmed Mars' eyes and her fists were clenched. Venus looked back at Mars, her eyes all too sad...

"Princess, I am sorry." Mars knelt down on one knee and bowed her head. Venus followed suit.

The anger was gone just as quickly as it appeared. Serenity placed a hand over her own heart and felt it race. Remorse took up the space where anger once was...she didn't mean that...she didn't mean to hurt her own senshis...

Serenity took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. Venus, I think we need to come up with a plan. A plan where maybe Usagi and I will never merge..."

"Princess...we are working on this. I don't think Mercury, Ami would ever give up..." Venus said, still in her half bowing stance. Serenity didn't bother to tell her to get up. Mars kept her head down still, perhaps repenting...

"If we merge, then everything goes back to normal. If we don't, then we need to prepare for what the future may hold..." Serenity paused and then walked up to Mars. She decided to be blunt. "Mars, are you in love with Usagi?"

"What?" Mars looked up in shock.

"Just tell me the truth." Serenity knelt down until she was level with Mars. "Are you in love with Usagi?"

Mars stayed silent. Her body started to shake, as she tried to put a lid on all her emotions.

"I will take that as a yes." Serenity stood up and she started to pace around the room. "Mars, Venus, you may get up. I am going back to bed for now. I have much to think about."

She waved her hand and dismissed her senshi.

* * *

Rei settled back into her cot and pulled her cover up. Her eyes wide, not a lick of sleepiness, Rei stared at the dark ceiling.

One thought, the thought that should never have formed, danced around in her head endlessly.

Rei squeezed her eyes shut. Maybe if she could fall asleep...

Just then, her communicator beeped. Sighing deeply, Rei climbed out of her bed again.

"Youma. Juban centre. Get Serenity." Mercury said briefly and then the screen went black.

* * *

Usagi's eyes flew open. She felt it, just now. Her friends were in trouble...

She reached over to her bedside table and felt for the compact in the dark. It took her several seconds to realize...she's no longer a soldier.

She flicked on her light and put on her clothes. It didn't matter if she couldn't transform. Her friends were in trouble...

* * *

A voice rang out in the dark room, waking up Mamoru.

He rubbed his eyes and peered in the dark. A ghostly figure was standing over his bed.

"Who will you save..."Tthe ghost taunted. "Who will you save..."

Mamoru turned on the lights and the ghost was gone. It was then he felt dread. Something was happening. Usako. He had to get to her...


	8. Sailor Princess

**Chapter 8-Sailor Princess**

The night was dead quiet. Usagi ran through the deserted street and the only sound she could hear was her own wheezing. Never had she realized how hard it was to run through the city, without the backup of her senshi power...Her legs complained as she pushed through the pain. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, begging Usagi to stop and to take a breath. Usagi raced on...the dread she felt earlier was multiplying, there was no time to waste.

When she got to the destination, Usagi stopped dead in her tracks. It was the same lake. The lake where she was split into two...

Just then, a loud explosion sounded beyond the trees...Usagi took off towards it...

The air smelt of fire...and blood...Usagi stepped out of the clearing and gasped.

Her guardians, her senshi...gasping and bleeding on the ground. Neptune, Uranus and Pluto held the final line, struggling to fight...The once quiet lake was overran with cloaked figures. It seemed like hundreds, maybe thousands.

"Dead Scream." The purple energy radiated out and wiped out a big section. Usagi held her breath.

The figures reappeared after a few seconds, advancing with more savage. Usagi watched in horror as the collective dark energy they shot forward and sent Pluto hurling...

It was then she noticed a familiar figure. Serenity. She clutched her crystal, tightly in her hands...

Could she transform? She had to, it's the only way now...

Usagi dashed towards Serenity...dodging a few bolts of energy along the way...

"Serenity..." A bolt hit Usagi in the leg and she fell.

Princess whirled her head around and made eye contact. "Usagi. What are you doing here?"

"Serenity, you have to transform. You have to fight." Usagi tried to stand and fell back down. "I don't know if it'll work, but try...please..."

Serenity clutched the crystal tightly. She gave Usagi a small smile and then turned towards the enemy. "Moon Cosmic Power...Make UP!"

The figures stopped momentarily as a brightly light flashed through the dark night. The light cocooned Serenity in a protective shield as she drew power from the crystal...

Usagi took the opportunity to crawl close to her guardians. "Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus..."

Mercury was cradling Jupiter, who was barely conscious. She herself was bleeding from her abdomen. Venus held her dislocated arm and limped over. Mars was coming to and she struggled to sit back up...

"Usagi..." Mars' eyes shoot wide open. She grabbed Usagi's arm. "Get out of here. Get out of here...go..."

"No. I am not leaving. Everything will be okay. Look..." Usagi pointed towards Serenity.

The group looked on in awe at the figure that emerged from the cocoon.

Serenity appeared wearing the same Sailor Moon fuku. Except her bow was pink and she had a princess tiara on her head.

She calmly ascended towards the sky and raised her moon rod. The figures immediately flocked towards her...

"No. Princess..." Uranus ran towards her. "World Shaking..."

The shot killed a few figures, but the swarming around Serenity continued...

Suddenly, a brilliant light shot through amidst the dark swarm. Usagi shielded her eyes and looked away.

Screams pierced the sky as the figures disintegrated. Sailor Princess floated back down...

"We did it!" Usagi let out a yelp. She beamed and looked at her friends.

"No...something is wrong." Sailor Neptune positioned herself in front of Usagi. "Mars, do you sense it too?"

Mars winced as she stood up. "Yeah...I felt it."

"What?" Usagi frowned and looked confused. Why was everyone facing Sailor Princess?

"Princess Serenity. Can you hear me?" Sailor Venus took a tentative step towards her.

Sailor Mercury put her hand on Venus. "Wait. Don't approach."

"What is going on?" Usagi stood up and leaned on Mars for support. When she saw Sailor Princess, her face paled.

Serenity's eyes were dark as coal. Her crescent moon on her forehead had turned black as well.

She stood, perfectly still. The moon rod clutched tightly in her hands. Her face, emotionless...

"I think...oh my gosh...oh my gosh..." Sailor Mercury dropped to her knees and shook her head in disbelief..."This was a trap!"

"What? Tell me, Mercury." Venus clenched her fists. What the hell was happening to her princess...

"Those figures she killed..." Neptune lamented...

"They weren't killed. Somehow, they transformed and went inside of Serenity." Mercury put a hand over her face.

"What?" Usagi wailed. "No...what will that do to her?"

"Tsukino Usagi." Sailor Princess spoke. Everyone stopped in their tracks.

Serenity slowly raised her head and locked eyes with Usagi. She deliberately raised her moon rod until it was leveled with Usagi.

"DIE!"


	9. Death

**Chapter 9-Death**

Tuxedo Mask dodged right and barely missed the attack. The bolt flew past him and killed the tree behind. _Urgh_. He groaned in frustration. Up ahead, he could hear the carnage, the explosion...He needed to get to Usagi. He had hoped that she wouldn't be here, but he knew her better than anyone. Power or no power, she would be there for her friends.

"Ahhh..." Another few attacks came hurdling towards him. He raised his cane and blocked most of it. Except one. He slammed hard into a tree and then fell to a ground. Dazed, Tuxedo Mask struggled to get to his feet. The dark figures swarmed around above him...waiting...

Suddenly, a bright light flooded through the night. The figures screeched and then evaporated...

"The silver crystal..." He pushed himself off the ground and took off running. It must be bad...if Serenity was releasing the power...

* * *

Usagi froze, in that second. She didn't know what to think. Die? Serenity...what did they do to you?

"Tsukino Usagi. Prepare to die." The wand was raised and aimed. Sailor Princess stared back, blankly.

"Serenity? What happened to you? Are you still you?" Usagi pleaded.

Princess sneered. "Endymion will be mine. If you die." Without another word, she sent out her shot...

Sailor Pluto raised her staff, ready to unleash the forbidden power...when suddenly a dark figure leapt out of the tree and planted himself in front of Usagi...

"NOOOOOOO!" Usagi screamed as she watched. His face, contorted in pain, but he still looked back to make sure Usagi was okay.

"Usako..." He uttered his last word and then fell backwards. Usagi caught him before he hit the ground.

"Mamo-chan..."Tears spilt and Usagi willed them to heal him. Like last time. Only, she's human now.

"Be strong, Usako." Mamoru placed a hand on Usagi's face. "I love you."

Usagi widened her eyes, as Mamoru's hand fell to the ground. His head rolled to the side. "No. Mamo-chan. No. Don't leave me..."

"ARGH"...An anguished scream came from above and Sailor Princess fell to the ground. Her moon shimmered and turned yellow momentarily. "Endymion..."Then the moon turned dark again. Sailor Princess floated back up and raised her wand again. "You took Endymion away from me."

The soldiers moved in front of Usagi.

"Princess Serenity, fight it. Please." Sailor Venus yelled. "Mercury, any idea how to heal her?"

"The only thing that can heal her is the crystal, the one she's in control of right now." Mercury explained. "The bad news is...we don't know what will happen if we attack Sailor Princess. What will happen to Usagi?"

"Our attacks are fatal on humans." Neptune looked at Uranus and Pluto, and shook her head.

"Princess Serenity. I am sorry." Sailor Venus leapt up. "Venus Love me Chain..."The chain whipped out, aiming for the moon wand...

Serenity sent out a shot without hesitation. It sent Venus hurling through a few trees. "You are my guardians. You are my people. You should protect me, not her."

"Shine Aqua Illusion" Mercury took the opportunity to set up a thick ice wall around the princess. "Sorry. It's going to get cold in there." Mercury continued to send icy blasts to the ice wall...

"Watch out." Jupiter picked up Mercury and hurled her out of harm's way. The wall exploded and the single shot came flying out. Jupiter screamed and fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

Princess Serenity watched as her friends suffered.

Never one to give up, Jupiter was back on her feet again and ran straight towards her. Sailor Princess merely waved her hand and sent Jupiter flying back.

"So, Mars..." Princess walked up to her last guardian. "Looks like you'll get what you want after all..."

"Princess, forgive me." Sailor Mars looked sorry. "Akuryo Taisan" The ofuda flew out and sticked to Serenity's forehead.

Momentarily, Sailor Princess seemed dazed. Then, black mist started to pour out of her body and it dissolved the ofuda in seconds...She re-opened her coal black eyes and stared at Mars. The black mist continued to swirl around her as she raised her wand again. "Usagi took away my Endymion."

"Akuryo Taisan!" Mars sent out a hurl of hundreds of ofuda. They flew toward the target but sizzled away the moment they touched the black mist. Sailor Mars shook her head in disbelief. "The mist is dangerous. We can't get near her."

She did the only thing she could do at this moment. She raised her arms and stood in front of Usagi.

Neptune, Uranus and Pluto staggered to their feet and followed. They linked up their arms and encircled Usagi.

"Sailor Princess...Serenity...Please. Come back to us..." Usagi pleaded.

The black mist continued to swirl and intensify around Serenity. Soon, the only remaining white luminance gave out and the silver crystal was as black as coal. Sailor Princess looked up with a sneer on her face.

A silhouette figure appeared beside the princess. A crackling laugh rang through the sky...

"Who's there?" The scouts tensed.

The voice boomed. "Serenity, Usagi took everything away from you. Your life, your love...What are you going to do about it? She's the source of all your trouble..."

The rod moved up toward the sky. A funnel of dark thunder came cracking through and hit the crystal...The earth started to shake and in an instant, the terror spread...

In the distant, buildings crumbled and people screamed. Sirens pierced the slumber night, as the city fell into a pandemonium.

Sailor Princess looked back at the scouts and increased her power channeling. "I don't want to live in a world without Endymion...I'll wipe this miserable Earth off the solar system. No one has to suffer anymore..."

* * *

A.N.

Sorry for the cliff hanger. I will try my best to upload the next chapter tomorrow. However, work is super busy this week and I might not be able to until Wed. So so so sorry...


	10. Order in Chaos

**Chapter 10-Order in Chaos**

_A few years ago_

"Mom...dad..." She screamed as she watched her parents disintegrated into ashes. One second they were there, and the next gone. Without warning, apocalypse had arrived.

She ran...coughing as she breathed in the dust and ashes of other people dying around her. She could hear the Sailor Senshi fighting against the evil head in the sky, but she didn't stop.

Then, the ground crumbled beneath her and she fell...

When she woke, she was laying alone in the middle of a deep crater. The sky had returned to its normal blue and the sun even came out. Confused, she climbed out and looked around. As if by magic, the city had returned back to normal. Streets were full with people again and there was no panic or fear.

"What's going on?" She asked as she raced back home. Much to her surprise, her parents were sitting around the dining table, waiting for her.

"Oh, Amelia. What happened to you? You are all cut and bruised." Mom rushed to her side and gently led her to a chair. "Sit. I am going to get the first aid kit."

"There was an explosion. And...I saw you guys died." Amelia reached out and touched both her parents. They were really there, she wasn't imagining them.

Dad smiled gently and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, you probably knocked your head pretty bad. We are fine. Maybe we should get you to a hospital..."

Amelia shook her head. Perhaps she was imagining all of those...

Later that night, Amelia was feeling much better. THe horror she witnessed this morning was discounted as nothing but hallucination. Vivid, and scary, but it wasn't real.

"Amelia..." A voice sounded in the room.

"Who's there?" She turned and looked around. There was no one there. Her heart started to pound. Something definitely felt wrong.

"Aaaameeeeliaaaaaaaaa..." Taunting, the voice continued.

Amelia rubbed her eyes but she could start to see a dark shape...it floated a few inches off the floor. Before she could process what it was she was seeing, the shape flew straight towards her...

"We need your body. You are the only one not touched by Sailor Moon's healing light." The voice explained as the shape entered.

Amelia opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Her eyes widen as her body started to convulse.

"You will see. We need you to free our master. Sailor Moon dared to chop him up into a billion pieces and trapped him in all these mortal bodies. We will put him back together."

Amelia stopped moving. Then she opened her eyes and smiled. "I am a servant of Chaos."

* * *

 _A month ago..._

The city screamed as Amelia watched. She smiled as she sipped her wine. That witch Hectate certainly did a great job at raising chaos. Honestly, she didn't even have to send an invite or anything. A job well done indeed.

"Thank you." Amelia tipped her glass to the sky. Thanks to that little trick, the senshi had lost their memories. As the events unfold, Amelia couldn't believe her luck in finding out their secrets.

Then, the singing curse hit. Once again, the senshi fought and won. Amelia was listening...those songs they sang offered valuable intel and from that point on, a plan was hatched.

"Hey..." the voice inside of her boomed again. "I know just the yourma to raise for this task."

Amelia sneered. "What are we going to do?"

"Before Sailor Moon was sailor moon, there was someone named Princess Serenity."

Amelia nodded even though the voice was inside her head. "I know. She reincarnated into Sailor Moon's body."

"A weirdly pure girl named Tsukino Usagi is the host. Before, I couldn't even get near that body, never mind trying to taint her heart. However, something's changed. I see an opportunity."

Amelia frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Hmmm you will see. Now, relax your mind and let me take over. I promise you it will be all over soon." The voice boomed louder in her head. She closed her eyes and obliged.

The next time she opened her eyes, they were void of humanity.


	11. Whole Again

**Chapter 11-Whole Again**

What do you do when your world collapsed around you? Usagi bent down and kissed Mamoru's forehead. Then, she let go of Mamoru's limp body and stood up.

Mercury, Jupiter, Venus had joined the other three in the circle of protection. They linked their hands and called upon their planet powers to increase the protection field around Usagi...

They were hurt. Badly. Each holding on, using the last of their strengths...in hopes of saving Earth's last hope.

Usagi wiped dry her tears and looked up with her determined eyes. There was no time to grieve.

She staggered towards her friends and regrouped with her soldiers. There had to be a way out of this..if only she could get her hands on that crystal...

The silhouette figure continued to laugh and fly about, enjoying the show of total chaos and destruction.

"I need to get closer to her." Usagi yelled.

"NO way." Mars yelled back through gritted teeth. "You will be disintegrated before you can get any closer..."

"There must be a way." Usagi clenched her fists. Serenity had helped her out through so many apocalypses back in the day. She would not give up this easily...Usagi get it now. Serenity was used as a pawn. She didn't mean any of the terrible things she said...

"What if they can merge now? Would that stop Serenity or turn Usagi evil as well?" Venus turned towards Mercury.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Mercury lamented. She turned and looked sadly at Usagi. "I am sorry, Usagi-chan."

"I have hope." Usagi placed her hand over her heart, where the compact once was. She felt bare, but she also believed in her own strengths inside. That was something Serenity taught her. "I think Serenity is trapped inside that darkness. She's not doing this, she's being controlled. I will find her...I will get her back!"

The soldiers looked at each other and nodded. They understood the risk, but there were no other options...

Venus looked between her princess and Usagi. Without another word, she tilted her head and called out, "Venus Planet Power..."

"Pluto Planet Power..."

"Neptune Planet Power..."

"Uranus Planet Power..."

"Mercury Planet Power..."

"Jupiter Planet Power..."

Mars glared at the silhouette figure and yelled, "Mars Planet Power..."

The lights ascended from their gems on the tiaras and shoot upwards...It then cascaded down and increased the field around them...

Usagi closed her eyes and pleaded silently. "Silver Crystal, please...lend me your powers...let me save you and Serenity...and the world...please..."

Slowly, bravely, the group advanced towards the mist.

* * *

Serenity could hear someone calling out her name...she sounded so far away...

Princess opened her eyes and stared into pitch darkness. "Where am I?..." She took a few steps and reached out with her hands...

Nothing.

She seemed to be floating in some sort of sub-space. No light, no input...except that sound...someone yelling her name...

The last thing she remembered was Endymion laying lifelessly on the ground. She had watched it happened. She screamed and yelled, and begged her body not to comply...yet when the rod descended and aimed for his chest, she couldn't do anything except watched in horror.

Perhaps this was hell...

 _Serenity..._

There it was again. It sounded like Usagi...Did she die too?

"Hello?" Serenity spoke. The sound bounced and echo back. She waved her hands blindly about in the dark...

Nothing.

Just then, a dot of light danced in the distance. So small that Serenity almost missed it. It shimmered and flashed a few times and then it disappeared. Serenity placed a hand over her heart and felt it beat. A mysterious warmth started to wash over her...

There it was again. Usagi calling her name, desperately now...

Serenity took off and ran towards where the light was...

* * *

"Serenity...I need you." Usagi begged.

Sailor Princess continued to send out shots, deterring the advance of the soldiers. "Why are you fighting still? There is no hope..."

"There is always hope..." Usagi replied. "I will save you, princess Serenity. Please come back to me..."

"Ahhh..." The soldiers screamed as they first entered the field of the mist. Their fukus ripped and shredded...wounds started to appear on their skins...The powers they each held tried to regenerate and protect them, but new wounds appear faster than the old wounds could heal...

Usagi looked on with horror. "STOP!" She screamed. "Serenity...I know you are stronger than this. Please hear me. Please help me..."

The soldiers collapsed to their knees but their hands remained linked. Unwavering, they clutched their hands tightly.

Sailor Princess sent another wave of black energy towards the group. "Just give up already. This world deserves to be destroyed..."

The blast knocked through the last layer of protection and sent all the senshi flying a few hundred yards. They landed with a sickening thud and never rose again...

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." Tears streamed down Usagi's face. Then a scream tore out of her mouth as the mist started to dissolve her body...

Sailor Princess looked on with a wide smile on her face. "Don't fight it. It's almost over."

Usagi staggered back on her feet. The pain was literally ripping her apart but she ventured on. She reached out with her hand.

"Princess Serenity, do you remember our first battle together? When we were faced with giant Queen Beryl? Do you remember the strength you gave me? Along with the powers given by my friends?"

"Shut Up!" Sailor Princess sent another wave of dark energy, hurling towards Usagi.

She tumbled backwards and landed on her back.

"There is no hope left. There is no love left. Let me end this.." Sailor Princess clasped both hands on the rod and sent more powers, funnelling more darkness into the core of Earth.

"I believe in you." Usagi got back on her feet. Soaked with her own blood, she staggered forward. "There is still so much love on this Earth. I love my family. I love my friends. I love Mamoru...and I love you."

She reached out her hand and walked towards Serenity.

Princess widened her eyes when her silver crystal started to crack. Instead of darkness, brilliant lights shone through the cracks once more and radiated outwards...

The light washed over and quelled the black mists. Dark figures start to shoot out of Sailor Princess's body and screamed in anguish as they touched the light. Her moon crescent turned back to its golden yellow...

Serenity reached out with her hand and clasped it around Usagi's. In a flash, two bodies merged into one.

The light continued to envelope the two of them...wrapping them both in a warm coccoon.

The silhouette figure materialized into an angry witch. In her last ditch effort, she hurled all of her dark energy towards the two...

Princess Serenity emerged from the light and blocked the dark energy easily. She smiled gently at the figure. "I know you have a lot of anger and hate inside of you. It doesn't have to be this way..."

She then looked towards the soldiers laying on the ground, barely alive. Her Endymion's body also laid on the grass...

"Silver Crystal...please lend me your power once more. Let me heal those wounded or hurt, and please...let me have Endymion back and my friends back." Serenity raised the crystal and allowed the light to radiate in every direction...

The light hit the witch and she screamed. Black energy poured out of the woman and evaporated towards the sky. The woman collapsed and fainted on the ground.

Slowly, her senshi awoken but Mamoru remained still.

Internally, Serenity knew this wouldn't be easy. She took a life. Mamoru died in her hands.

"Usagi, you have to be strong. You'll have to fight the battles by yourself from now on. The crystal will protect you." Serenity closed her eyes and said to Usagi.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked, confused and worried. Mamoru was still lifeless on the floor and Serenity sounded like she's saying goodbye.

"I am sorry about everything. I am sorry about taking over your life. It was me, not the other way around. You inherited my destiny to fight and...well you sacrificed your normal life. There is only one way to save Endy...I mean Mamoru."

Usagi shook her head, refusing to believe what she was hearing. Now that they were as one body, she knew exactly what Serenity was about to do.

"Don't worry, your body will be able to sustain the crystal again, now that you have all of your energy. Even without me inside of you..." Serenity smiled sadly. "Thank you, Usagi."

Before Usagi could protest again, Serenity closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. A simple wish was all that was needed.

"Please take my spirt in exchange for Mamoru's." Serenity pleaded with the silver crystal.

"Waaaaaaiiiit!" Usagi flailed her arms out, trying to catch Serenity. Slowly, the figure started to turn transparent...

A bright light shot out of Usagi's body and entered into Mamoru's body. He started to stir...

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi wiped her tears and ran towards him. She gently cradled him in her embrace.

"Usagi? You are okay?" Mamoru placed a hand on Usagi's cheek. "It's really you now. Where is Serenity?"

At the mention of that name, Usagi burst into tears. Grief poured out of her, unstoppable. She felt like a part of her just died.

The rest of the scouts stood close by, silently offering strength to the grief stricken Usagi...


	12. The Future

**Chapter 12-The Future**

_Three months later..._

Thunder clapped loudly in the sky, as the downpour continued over the city of Tokyo. Wind howled and whipped across the land. People scurried around under their umbrellas, heading towards dryer places...

Rei ducked into the cafe and closed her umbrella. Immediately, she spotted Usagi sitting alone at a booth. In front of her, sat a table full of cakes and drinks.

When was the last time they spoke? After the memorial service for Serenity, perhaps. Rei said her quick goodbye and headed for the mountain. She knew she had to get away, until her heart could stop wanting something she couldn't possibly have.

She had expected Mamoru to call, eventually, for a meeting. For the three of them to sit down and figure this out. No matter what, they were bound by destiny, for eternity. Mamoru the king, Usagi the queen, and Rei the soldier.

So she was shocked when it was Usagi that called first.

"Rei, I want to see you and Mamoru tomorrow." One simple request. So, here she was. Standing a few feet from Usagi. She could see Usagi's sunken eyes and dark shadows underneath. Usagi ordered the cake but she wasn't eating anything...Did she do this to Usagi?

"Hey." A hand laid on Rei's shoulder. She turned to see Mamoru.

"Hey." Rei said awkwardly. "Shall we?"

Mamoru nodded and gestured to Rei to go first.

* * *

Usagi stirred her hot chocolate and watched the marshmallows swam in circles. They went round and round, unable to stop. Poor things, a force greater than themselves was stirring...

"Usagi." "Usako."

She looked up and smiled. Her two favorite people were here.

"Are you okay?" Mamoru reached for Usagi's hand, but stopped halfway. Rei looked at her with concern as well.

"Mmm." Usagi mumbled. She could feel her heart beating fiercely within. "Are you guys hungry? I couldn't decide what I want, so I just ordered everything."

"Usagi." Rei sighed. "Let's not beat around the bush. We all know why we are here."

Usagi swallowed hard as she felt her eyes tearing up. "Mamo-Chan...Rei...I can't choose between the two of you."

"You didn't have to choose." Rei clenched her fists. "We all know what will happen a 1000 years from now. You are Neo Queen Serenity. You, are King Endymion. What do you think will happen if we break that timeline? Destiny had already chosen."

As always, Rei's words cut through like a knife. This would be her life then? From now on? As dictated by the future?

"No." Usagi muttered.

"Okay, hypothetically, Usako, would you choose me if we are not bound by this timeline?" Mamo-chan's eyes were gentle as always, but it shone with so much sadness. How much had she hurt him?

Yes. It was a resounding yes inside Usagi's mind. She looked up and said nothing, because it was a resounding yes for Rei as well...

"Look. I will always love you." Rei tried to hide her glistening eyes but Usagi knew, she was crying inside. "I accept our fate. Besides, I will always be here for you..." Rei bowed her head in acceptance. "I wish you and Mamoru, a long life of happiness."

"Wait!" Usagi grabbed Rei's hand as she got up to leave. "Just wait!"

Rei was looking toward the door. She didn't turn to look at Usagi. "I can't see you hurt. I can't do this anymore." She pried her hand away and walked toward the exit.

"Rei..." Usagi watched, helplessly and hopelessly. Rei was right, how could they ever resolve this? Entrusted with the responsibility of the universe, they didn't have the luxury of choice...

* * *

 _Centuries later in Crystal Tokyo..._

"Usako...have you seen my cuff links?" Mamoru rummaged about in the walking closet.

"Ah, it's here." Usagi handed them over and resumed dressing herself.

Mamoru smoothed over his tuxedo in front of the mirror and found himself staring at Usagi in the reflection. A thousand years and his heart still skipped a beat every time he looked at her. He was truly lucky to have her by his side...

"What are you looking at?" Usagi looked down at her own dress. "Is this too formal?"

"No." Mamoru linked his arms around Usagi's hip. "It's perfect. You are beautiful."

Usagi blushed slightly and chuckled. "I am getting nervous. Are you sure you are okay with this?"

"Absolutely. It is long overdue." Mamoru leaned down and kissed Usagi on the forehead. "You will be fine. I am fine. I am happy for you guys."

Usagi nodded and smiled widely.

Just then, Chibiusa burst through the door and ran straight towards Mamoru. "Come on, Papa, we are late." She tugged at her father's hand and started to drag him toward the door.

"Small Lady, where are your manners?" Usagi pretended to be miffed.

Chibiusa did a half hearted salut to her mother and then start to pace near the doorway. "Come on...come on..."

"Done, princess. Let's go." Mamoru winked at Usagi and then left with Chibiusa.

* * *

Usagi walked through the long palace hallway and felt her heart hammering inside. Rei said to just come to the garden. She wondered what was planned.

Now as queen, she hadn't been able to go out like a normal person in centuries. So, naturally, Rei had to move the date to the palace garden. Usagi glanced around, half expecting the other senshi to be closed by and observing...

Usagi paused momentarily near the gate way. She took a deep breath, composed herself and then stepped through...

Rows and rows of flowers adorned the garden entranceway. They bloomed brilliantly under the sun and Usagi breathed in their sweet frangrance.

Rei stood at the end, holding yet another bouquet of flowers. She blushed and smiled when her eyes settled on Usagi.

"This is for you, Usagi." Rei handed it over and then stood awkwardly.

"Thanks. This is beautiful. Mako helped set this up, didn't she?" Usagi looked around and admired the beautifully transformed garden.

"Yup. That last youma destroyed almost everything so Mako and I spent last week fixing this." Rei gestured Usagi toward the gazebo, where a table was set up.

"Rei..." Usagi tugged at her hand. "Is Mina okay with us doing this?"

"She is. She's thrilled, actually. We had our talk and we are all on the same page. How about King? Is he okay with this arrangement?"

"Yes." Usagi smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"So..." Rei inched closer and pulled Usagi into her embrace. "There is nothing stopping us now?"

Usagi's face flushed and she looked down bashfully. For the first time in centuries, she felt like a teenager again...excited and flustered. She could see hope in Rei's eyes and her heart fluttered.

"Shall we eat the yummy food Mako had prepared for us?" Rei offered her arm to the queen.

"Definitely." Usagi's stomach growled in agreement.

After a few minutes of eating in silence, Rei made a remark that Chibiusa was growing taller faster than ever before. "We are in uncharted territory now, aren't we?"

Usagi put down her spoon and folded her hands. Indeed, they had caught up with the "future" they were locked into. Now, for the first time in a thousand years, the future would be truly unknown.

"Are you scared?" Rei reached over and held Usagi's hand.

Usagi shook her head. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you and Mamoru. The future is uncertain, but that's a good thing."

"Well, I am still psychic and I can see the future...but not like a thousand years in advance." Rei pretended to sigh.

"What do you see us doing then?"

With a small smile, Rei got up from her chair and came over to Usagi's side. She leaned down and her face was inches away from Usagi's. "I saw us doing this..." With that, Rei leaned in for the kiss she had waited forever.

Usagi returned the kiss eagerly. Her heart bloomed as love filled her entire body...

 **The End**


End file.
